Difference of Opinions
by bella142
Summary: Thor and Jane get together after the Battle of Manhattan. Darcy tags along when they visit Asgard. Loki soon enters her life to her surprise, and the events that unfold will either strengthen, or break the bonds of the people around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have this headcanon/ship that after Jane and Thor became a couple, Darcy and Loki meet up.**

**I do not own the Avengers/Loki, or anything. **

**I know this chapter is super short, but I plan on writing much more. OK. **

She met him several months after the battle of Manhattan. Darcy tagged along with Jane when Thor wanted to show her Asgard and to meet his parents. As Thor went off to show Jane his home, Darcy was given a personal tour by Lady Sif.

Walking through the endless maze of exotic, other worldly architecture, they came upon what seemed to be a wall with thousands of small ridges leading horizontal in an eight feet stretch. Darcy stopped, running her hand down the stretch of gulls and valleys, the hills glowing blue under her touch.

"Is this a door?" Darcy asked in wonderment. If only earthly cellphones worked in Asgard...she would upload sooo many new pics to facebook then.

"Yes. It's not for visitors though. There are much better places to attend. Let us move on, my friend." Lady Sif admonished.

"Buttttt why? What's in there?" Darcy asked, becoming petulant.

"Well, if you truly must know, that is the chamber Loki resides in. An Asgardian prison cell if you will. Visitors are ill advised.

Darcy was contemplative for a moment. She had never seen the god that had reeked so much havoc upon New York. " Please? I will only be a moment! If my presents upsets him, I promise to leave immediately. Pleasssse?" She persisted.

"Fine. But mere moments only. And you cannot tell a soul. Odin would be displeased." Lady Sif declared as she flowed her hand in a pattern over the door. It cracked down the middle, drawing Darcy to the entrance.

She hesitated at the door, not knowing how to proceed, what to say, if anything. Her footsteps echoed on the glass-like floor as she turned a corner. The man residing infront of her totally shattered the image she had conjured earlier in her head.

Who she expected was an imposing shrewd looking creature. A man exuding arrogance. A beast that haunted nightmares. A god of war and pain.

Who she got was none of those things. Loki was curled into a plush armchair, furrowed brows buried deep into a book without a title. Darcy rustled her bracelets, unable to think of anything else to do.

The sudden noise pulled Loki from the book he was engrossed in. He knew someone was present, but when he looked up, seeing Darcy took him by suprise.

"I thought you were Lady Sif. I heard her voice."

"Yes...she's outside. I hope I'm not a bother. Do you want me to go get her?"

"No. She does not wish to see me. But for some reason, you do?" His voice tugged the last word up at the end, giving it the inflection of an inquiry, even though they both knew it was a statement.

"Uhh..I.." Darcy couldn't think of a plausible reason to tell him. She couldn't share that she wanted to see the monster that was semi-successful in sending the world into mass chaos, could she? That she was curious to witness what pure evil looked like? Or at least, she was told Loki was pure evil. Those thoughts though, seemed to be fast disappearing.

"My name's Darcy."

"Pleasure. As you most likely know, I am Loki. Did you come to gawk at the savage that I am?" He growled, trying to provoke an answer.

"No." She lied, but felt it was too forced.

"I mean, I was curious..." She utterd, her voice softened.

"You are from earth, aren't you? You look it." Loki motioned to the empty love seat opposite from him.

"Thank you..?"

"I never said it was a complement." He smirked, sipping from a cup of tea. Darcy huffed, not knowing how to respond to such quick tongued conversation. She hadn't been this engaged...since..well..her last conversation with Tony. Loki poured her a cup without her asking and offered it too her. She took it with hesitancy, smelling the aromatics of mint and chamomile. Or that's what she took it as- ingredients differed on Asgard.

Silence ensued for several more moments, but it didn't feel awkward or forced. It was peaceful. Loki shuffled some papers and volumes, turning them over and setting them to the side. As he was doing this, Darcy took the chance to observe his features. He had smooth, flawless skin, and dark- if not black- hair, and was wearing a tunic of emerald and onyx, glinting in the light from the windows. He was handsome, and held a regal air. Articulate in all that he did. Was this really the god that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. hated with every fiber of their being? The man after world domination? She began to second guess herself.

As she was in contemplative thought, Loki looked up, his turn to study her. Feeling his gaze, she turned, looking up into the biggest pair of shamrock green eyes. Nothing about them screamed danger. They were not cold, nor calculating. They were expressive and interested, curious. Darcy turned away, blushing. She quickly composed herself though, remembering the fact of who he actually was.

"You never revealed the reason for your visit."

"To tell the truth, I don't really know either.."

"Do not deceive me Ms. Darcy. Deception is what I do for a living."

Darcy moved her gaze to the wall, and began to squirm anxiously. She was floored. Why was she at such a loss of worlds? They were here trademark. Words never seemed to fail her. Why now?

"Do you ever get the chance to leave this room?" Her voice was steady, the only sound of her tapping sneaker against the wood.

"No." Loki stated flatly, a tinge of bitterness lacing his tone.

"Oh."

He had risen from the chair and gone to stand infront of the massive windows overlooking the city. He stretched upward, bringing Darcy's attention back to his features. He was menacingly tall and lean, not lanky or stringy, but solid and forceful.

"You don't receive many visitors do you." This time it was Darcy's turn to spin a question into a statement.

Loki didn't answer for what seemed to stretch on infinitely. "Thor does. Or did. Until I told him to stop pitying me and banished him from my residence. He has only visited me once since that event several months ago."

The waning light caught the fibers of his tunic, making it glow like a jade roman candle. In the shadows he could have been just an ordinary man, stating a fact. But the underlying regret was palpable. She realized that his features and eyes held youth, but his heart and soul were those of someone who had lived innumerable lifetimes.

"Ms. Darcy, your stay has expired. Please come with me." Lady Sif announced, walking into the room. The change in atmosphere was instantaneous, sending Loki into a more defensive stance- arms crossed, a stony expression glazing his eyes.

"Loki."

"Lady Sif." They nodded in mutual acknowledgment.

Lady Sif began to guide Darcy out of the jagged entrance before she stopped, turning.

"Can I come visit you again?" She blurted, suddenly apprehensive, unsure of the response she would receive.

Loki slowly turned his attention from the reflective windows once more, what seemed to be the early stages of a smile flickering at the corners of his lips. "Yes. I will anticipate your next arrival, Ms. Darcy." Before sliding his attention back to something in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It took me longer than I hoped to get this one up, but chapter three should be up within two days. I promise. I know this chapter isn't the most exciting one, but I felt it necessary to enforce the reaction of Sif, and the thoughts of Loki.**

** The reviews that I have received are amazing! Thank you so much! I jump up and down and squeal like a 12 year old when I get a new review! :DDD Please send more my way and share what you like or hate! I don't care either way! Any review is a great review!**

** Also, the Darcy in this story IS the one from the movie Thor, I hope that clears anything up if there was questions. Thanks again, and there will be action in chapter three. Stay with me friends:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Darcy, Asgard, Stark Tower, anything that is amazing, Marvel, or Disney :P**

Sif ushered Darcy from the vicinity a little too forcefully. Her amicable demeanor had chameleoned into steel, turning the atmosphere cold.

"Did you uncover what you were searching for?" She growled, unhappy with the events that had transpired. Darcy simply shook her head, unsure of the answer she wished to hear. The silence between them was amplified as the clicking of their feet got louder the longer they walked.

Before Darcy could worry about what she should say to break the silence, Thor

rounded the corner, his sunshine smile radiating from his being.

"My dear Lady Sif! Ms. Darcy! Comrades! Jane and I were about to come search for you! Come, the feast is ready! Let us dine! Ms. Darcy, have you ever experienced a Asgardian Feast?" Thor bellowed, his smile stretching even further.

Darcy laughed, finding it adorable how Thor was enthusiastic about everything.

No, I can't say I have!"

"Well then, you are in luck! Tonight is a roast! An old family recipe! Come! Come! Let us not waste more time!" Thor pleaded, his eyes huge.

Darcy chuckled once more, and trotted to meet up with Jane. Doing so, it did not pass her notice the look Thor gave the corridor they had just left; a wistful, pained expression. Remorse darting across his face. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and his jovial demeanor was back in place. Thor offered Jane and Darcy his arm, and escorted them to dinner- leaving Sif trailing behind.

Dinner was a monumental affair to say the least. It was on the veranda of the palace, over looking the teeming city below. A fire the size of a small house was blazing, sending slivers of fiery ribbons in all directions. High above it was a beast of an animal turning excruciatingly slow round and round. Frigga and Odin were seated at the head of the table, chatting among themselves, while the Warriors Three was running amok with some fellow Asgardians; Sif running to catch up. After small talk with several acquaintances of Thor's, he led the two ladies to their seats; his and Jane's up by at the head, while Darcy was placed next to Sif and Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

As the feast was being served, conversation included the entire group, but as they began to dig in, it splintered into small pockets of grunts of agreement on the food, or unintelligible words. After the first course, chatter began to pick up again, with her table mates engaging in conversation of combat. Darcy, not knowing what was being said, began to stare at the beauty of the palace and the sky; stars she had never seen before fighting for attention. Soon though, her mind began to wander to Loki, trying to untangle the conflicting mess of facts, feelings, and morals. He seemed so...composed and placid. What went so horribly wrong that he lost it on a take-over-of-different-dimensions- kind of level? Of course she heard rumors and snippets of conversation here and there; but nothing really gave anything away. The term "Daddy issues" was much to generic for her to accept.

As she was lost in her reverie, she failed to notice Sif begin to talk to her in a low voice.

"I am regretful that my demeanor has been cold of late, but after the events that transpired under my watch- I feel accountable for any misdeeds. Ms. Darcy, I find you to be a most enjoyable comrade, but I must not let you proceed with any further visits that you may have planned in the future. I do not want you to find me disagreeable, but please know that I have your best interests in mind." Sif poured out.

Darcy pulled herself from her contemplation, looked up to see if anyone was noticing. She shook her head, trying to grasp what Sif was talking about.

"Whatttt?" Was all she was capable of choking out.

"Loki. I am speaking of how you wish to visit him again. I will not allow it. At least under my watch. He is a manipulator, a perpetrator, an antagonist in every sense of the word. You, my dear cannot believe a word that serpent utters. He is the god of Mischief and Trickery. He is the king of lies. A mortal like yourself is the perfect victim for him to snatch up. You are a friend of Thor's, and by association a friend of mine. But we share so much more in common. You are a fighter, Ms. Darcy. Realize your potential. I do not want to see you ruined by a monster. Looking back, I am appalled that I even consented to the arrangement in the first place. Letting you enter was like sending a lamb into a dragons den. I feel responsible for any future implications."

Darcy, never seeing someone so adamant on an issue, only shook her head in agreement. She dare not open her mouth to dispute Sif's insistence, for she felt that a table of angry Agardian's would ensue. She decided to tell Jane about the entire thing and gauge her reaction. And, if that went well, maybe even approach Thor, and see what he had to say about it all...which then may lead to her meeting Loki again...No! Her brain froze right in on itself. She began to mentally berate her subconscious- she can't befriend a serial killer- if that is even the right word. Mass genocide? Universal subjugation? None of those things are acceptable by themselves, but putting them together screams "you-have-lost-your-mind" Something though...something for her was so alluring. Not in an "I-am-attracted-to-you-right-now-take-me" kind of way; but in a kindred spirit- an underdog, a "let-me-take-care-of-you-because-you-need-it" kind of way. She began chewing on her lip as she realized her hunger had dissolved. She had to find a delicate way of approaching the subject...

Back in his chamber, Loki threw his volume of Hamlet across the room, bouncing off the unbreakable windows. He always seemed to enjoy classic Misgardian literature- if nothing more than to point out the flaws, and take notes on how to make it better; but he couldn't keep his mind on track. He summoned the book back to him, and threw it again, wishing it felt more satisfying. He kept doing it until a few pages fell from the book, and then tossed it over the chair to pick up later. He groaned; echoing off the walls and filling his ears with his own disconcerted voice. For once in his life, he was vexed. What was his problem? He had thoroughly dissected and denied the encounter with Darcy earlier. She was a spawn of the vermin-like race known as humans. They soiled the earth with their petty wars and noxious "advancements". Everything about them was so insignificant. He would never understand what Thor saw in one of the those lower creatures.

If all those things were true- and being the type of creature that was so adamant on his convictions- what was so intriguing about her? _Nothing. That is exactly it. And I will not think about it anymore. I will not lower myself to even give her the privilege of my thoughts. _And for him, that was the extent of his deliberations. He shoved any musings or urges to analyze the moments from his mind, locking it up with other undesirables. _Not today._ He snickered, crumbling up the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe.

The feast lasted much longer than Jane or Darcy were prepared for. They were still sitting at the table by late morning the next day, propped up by the sheer force of their elbows. The Asgardians had eaten over seventeen courses, each containing more and more extravagant food. Darcy had stuffed herself by the third, and Jane made it to the fifth, only because she had the foresight to take small bites. Asgardian liquor flowed freely, and yet none of the patrons seemed to be even buzzed. Or, if so, they knew how to hold it well. They all just seemed jovial. The two girls had drifted off in an unofficial haze of mugs, platter, and the strong smell of what seemed to be sage that had woven it's way through every dish. The only way they found escape from the inevitable demise of death by food, was when Sif noticed Darcy's face resting in a large beer stein.

Motioning to Thor, he was happy to make an escape.

"Compatriots, Father and Mother, my dear Jane and fellow Ms. Darcy must retire from the celebrations. I thank you all that have joined us in this time of merry-making, and wish all well. I trust that you have enjoyed yourselves. I bit a goodmoring." And with that, he led the two weary- yet full- women to their chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you all are still following this story...THANK YOU ALL SOO SOOO SOOO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE THEM. OHHMYYGOSH AAAHH! THANK YOU! It truly makes me smile. **

**So here is chapter three. Please share what you think of it. Message me whatever. hate it? review with it! Like it? review! Like I said before: any review is a good review! Also. if you have any ideas about plot or anything that you want to share. Message me. I like to hear ideas. No matter how stupid or off topic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel, disney, Loki, Darcy, or Asgard. :P**

Jane and Darcy woke late that day to an inhuman hangover. The fact that Thor came thundering into the room didn't help the matter either.

"LADIES How do thee fare?"

The two women could only cradle their heads in their hands as he continued, "AHH! I see you have enjoyed yourselves! Excellent!"

Jane was trying to gather her bearings as Darcy decided to yell across the room to Thor.

"Yo, thunder god! When's dinner?"

"Ahh! A woman of my own heart! Do not fret, Ms. Darcy, a feast is being prepared as we speak!"

Hearing such, Jane's pallor turned from pale, to paler, to a soupy green before she was able to grab Thor's attention.

"Darling...Thor...I do love to be around your family and friends..don't get me wrong...but I am really tired...and not that hungry. Can we just stay up here for the night?"

Looking between the two, Thor was happy to oblige. "No worries my love! My people are well versed in the needs of Midgardians! Alas, I will bring the feast to you!" And with that, he stomped from the room, just as loudly- if not louder- than he had come.

The duo made their way out to the balcony at a snails pace, falling into deliciously luxurious chairs. They sat in silence for several minutes, soaking up the ornate twinkling of the world below. Twilight was slowly watering into darkness, intensifying the exotic hues of the city.

"They look like jewels." Darcy murmured, entranced.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get used to this." Jane agreed, just as Thor practically fell into the apartment with platters of food. The girls got up- realizing that the platters were more like trolleys of food- enough to feed an army at least. The queasy look from earlier washed over Jane's face again, but Darcy was ready to dig in.

"The servants wanted to bring all this up, but I forbid it! It was my duty to serve my lovely guests! It would be my honor I told them! I do hope you enjoy the best of what Asgard has to offer as much as you did last night!"

"Thor...hun..these aren't meals. These are entire kitchens upon wheels. We can't possibly eat all this..."

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED." Darcy bellowed, sniffing out what smelled the best.

"Anyway...are you going to be able to eat with us?"

" Alas, I must dine with my parents this eve, there are duties that need to be finalized. I will bid you a good night later on, if you wish?" Thor asked, kissing Jane on the cheek. She shook her head yes as he left the room, leaving her to a cacophony of metal plates as Darcy began rummaging through all the dishes.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if I am not going to be able to eat all of this, then I am going to be picking out what looks the best! You don't mind me tasting your food also, do you?" Darcy said between mouthfuls. Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate.

Ten minutes later, the girls were seated back on the balcony, chowing down on food they didn't even recognize.

"Hey, I totally forgot to ask you how your day went yesterday! What did Sif show you?"

Darcy nibbled on a length of bread, trying to think of what to say.

"Well...I toured the palace...umm..I hung out with the Warriors Three..talked to Heimdall...learned about Asgards history...and met Loki.." Darcy finished with a gulp.

Jane looked up, setting her silverware down.

"You met Loki? How? Who let you?" Jane barked, her eyes turning into slits.

"Sif..took me.."

"She supervised the meeting I assume."

"Well..not exactly.."

"What do you mean?"

"She waited outside the door."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Ask her! "

"What did he say to you?"

"Pardon?"

"What. Did. He. Say. To. You?"

" Chill out. He didn't say much. He asked why I was there...not much was said."

"Why."

"Why what? What do you want to know? What is such a big deal?"

"Why did you go! What possessed you to meet with the devil! The big deal is he is wicked! He is awful! Did you see New York?"

"I wanted to know what he was! What made him tick! To see exactly what evil was...I guess. I don't know! But he's nice! He is composed! I found no trace of the lunatic everyone says!"

"Darcy Lewis! Get a hold of yourself! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? He is a mass murderer! He wants his brother dead! He is twisted! You cannot ever, EVER make contact with him again! Why would you do that in the first place? That's like jumping off a bridge to see what air felt like. This has to be the stupidest thing you have ever done." Jane was pacing now. Her tone was angry, but worry crossed her eyes and laid heavy in her words.

"You cannot tell me what to do. I am a grown woman. Jane Foster. Look at me, I can use full names also!"

Jane made a circle and came to kneel in front of the chair Darcy was stationed in.

"Darcy. Listen to me. Please. You have become like a sister to me, right? You may be a grown woman, and I sure as hell can't and won't tell you what to do, but realize that this is bigger than you. Than all of us. You are dealing with other dimensions, and other realms, and things I don't even understand. And I am an astrophysicist."

Darcy grimaced, trying to not look her best friend in the eye. After all they have been through...Norse gods...S.H.I.E.L.D., superheros...they had grown closer than they had with anyone else in their lives.

"I want to believe you...I truly do. I just don't see it. I believe their are reasons for all actions...and I want to know his reasons.."

"Please Darcy, don't do anything stupid. When we go back to earth, I am more than positive we can find you a nice bad boy to play with. Just don't go mixing up with someone from another realm."

"You are! You sure are mixing it up with Thor. You guys are so mixed, it could be a martini or something..."

"Not the same thing. And you know it. Thor never tried to decimate earth. Or anything along those lines. Get your facts strait missy." They made eye contact then, and held it; trying to see who could stare each other down into submission.

Darcy pushed her way to her feet, moving to the sofa to get as far away from Jane and her logical reasons as she could. A slight sting of hostility fell stagnant into the room. They weren't mad at each other as much as being jostled at such the topic they were disagreeing over. Darcy knew that nothing good could come from a situation such as this if she decided to pursue anything, but she was stubborn and hard headed, and not much could change her mind if she was set on something.

Later in the evening, Darcy had drifted off in the furniture with a book covering her face, while Jane was saying goodnight to Thor.

"Jane dear, did you and Ms. Darcy have an enjoyable evening? Even if thee Midgardian ways prohibit extensive celebrations that last days on end?"

"Of course Thor. We always have a good time. Thanks." Jane forced a smile, but it cracked away to reveal the weary girl underneath. Thor, being more in tune with his settings, and most definitely his loved ones that people gave him credit for- sensed something awry.

"What is it Jane?"

"Pardon?"

"Something is troubling you. Can I help?"

The much shorter woman looked up into his blue eyes. "Well...Darcy told me she visited Loki today...Sif let her in. Supposedly not much was said, but the fact that she is not even a little bit leery of him, and the fact that she wants to see him again, really worries me. I mean, he's your brother. But I feel him to be dangerous."

Thor watched her with understanding. "Jane, he is my brother. Tis true- I do have complete and total faith in him. But I do find it ill advised for Darcy to go off and become chaps with him. I, myself are unsure of his capabilities- no matter how limited in the confines of his room. You and Ms. Darcy's safety is my number one priority. I will see what can be done. Maybe this is a positive thing though? Maybe Loki having interaction with her is not a treasonous act. Maybe it will help him in his process of healing. Just maybe." Thor finished, contemplating on what he had just learned. He kissed his love goodnight and left, unsure on how to proceed.

Jane soon found her way to the bed opposite of her friends, and crawled in, fast asleep within seconds. Darcy, on the other hand, had been awake to hear the entire conversation. Thor's opinion was to be expected, but at least he had not gone off in a mad rage that she might have feared. She let an hour pass before she made a move. Then, ever so slowly, she got up, her bare feet moving against the tile. She slipped out of the door like a shadow, moving her way through the empty corridors. The stars shined into the windows, illuminating coves and archways as she let her memory lead her to her planned destination.

For the first few turns, she was afraid she was lost, and began to think up excuses to tell whoever found her in the morning_. Sleepwalking? Do they even know what that is here? Jane would know I'm bluffing...Hunger? Searching for the kitchen? That may work. They always eat..." _Before she could devise anymore sad attempts at excuses, she recognized a portrait hall and recognized the path she was taking. From that point on, it only took her about five minutes to reach the destination.

Unsure of where it was, she began at one end of the hall and ran her hand along the wall with ease, waiting for a blue shimmer highlighting the ridges under her fingertips. Finally, she felt- then saw what she was looking for. Darcy smiled, until she realized her dilemma. She had to open the door- but how? Darcy, being the smart girl that she was, hadn't thought this part through yet. She didn't actually think she was going to be able to escape the room without waking Jane.

_Think Darcy. Think. You're a smart girl. You have the memory of an elephant. You know stuff. Think. What was Sif's pattern. Pattern...pattern...pattern...oh yeah!_

She took a deep breath, and smoothed her hand out in a curled motion and then straight down, trying to imitate the gestures of the woman from earlier. Nothing. The wall didn't even light up. She tried it again, and then again, and then again. Nothing. She began to grow frustrated.

_Maybe Sif had a special power that granted her access. An amulet, or maybe just because she was Asgardian...who knows. One more time I suppose won't hurt...unless it's like the internet, where you get locked out after like five attempts...hahah that would be funny..stop. mind on track. Mind on track..._

She swung her hand into one more pattern, and waited in the dark, holding her breath expectantly. As the wall stood there solemnly, Darcy huffed, and began trudging her way back to her suite, when suddenly the familiar crack began to start at the top and head to the base.

Darcy's heart began to pound from her chest, and she could feel the blood swimming in her ears. What was she doing? No backing out now...I guess...

She took several steps into the pitch blackness of the stone wall, creeping in at first, unsure of what to say..because really, this was beyond inconceivably, ludicrous.

Before Darcy could conjure words to say, she stopped dead in her tracts, starlight from the dimmed windows slicing through the room, and reflecting off a pair of shamrock green eyes, staring back at her intently.

**WHATT? OHH NO! That Darcy is just a rule breaker! What is going to happen? Who- if anyone is going to find out about her sneaking around? STAY TUNED! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! This chapter is going to be shorter than the rest. But it is okeieedokiee because it is chocked full of drama, and Loki acts up, Darcy acts up, and they have finally met their match in each other! The next ch. will be up shortly, so bare with me. I want to have long chapters, but it just feels like that the chapters end by themselves. And where they end, is well, short. Sorry if it disappoints you, but you know where you can voice your complaints? REVIEWS! :DDDD Sooo leave reviews, they are the fuel to my writing fire and they help me. Rude reviews, nice reviews, I love them all! All the reviews I have received so far are amazing, and I send you all virtual hugs and virtual cheesecake. Group hug!**

Darcy stayed stock still as the green eyes stared back; the only sound was blood pooling in her pulse points, chocking out any words. Before she could attempt to do anything, the jade colored orbs dissolved into crimson puddles, glaring into the darkness.

Darcy could barley utter even a gasp when suddenly, the ruby eyes flickered back to emerald, then back to ruby once again, as the two colors clashed for dominance. In the shadows, an icy grip clamped around the girls flesh, dragging her back into the chambers.

The drowsy embers of the city shone upwards, illuminating the aqueous blue skin of the man- if it was a man- growling over her. His skin was frozen to the touch, calloused and ribbed, his fingers the feeling of cracked leather.

"What are you doing? You are going to cast trouble for me! You imbecilic Midgardians do not ponder their actions! You are all vermin, slithering around, malevolent to all that you meet! You are created to be ruled!" The monster spat, snow practically falling from his tongue.

Darcy looked up, at a loss for words once again, only this time stemming from confusion. As he continued his rant, Darcy's face stayed stoic, her body ridged, but her eyes flashed with horror as her mind raced. _What have I gotten myself into? Am I gonna die? Maybe Thor or someone will find my body...I need a taser. Why the hell did I not listen to Jane! JANE. Ohhh sheezzee. She is going to rip me a new one. I think I rather die now than have her kill me..._ She cringed at how right her best friend had been about everything.

The nightmarish creature before her who she determined was, in fact, Loki, noticed the grimace on her lips; taking that as a queue to start the bashing again.

"What is it mortal! Does this form not suit you? Does it _frighten_ you? Like it frightens ever other creature in the nine realms! I am the monster in your dreams, and I was created to be feared! Run now child, before either of us is unraveled!" Loki began to shake her by the arms, efficiently tearing her out of her disconnected thoughts.

The shock and awe of this revelation had worn thin, and she zoned back into the giants rant. Darcy Lewis looked Loki right in his crimson eyes, pushed her shoulders back, and slapped him squarely in his icy reptilian face. Hard.

"YOU VILE, RANCOUROUS MEWLING QUIM. HOW DOES THY DARE LAY A MORTAL HAND ON ME. I CAN OWN YOU, YOU IMPUISSANT GIRL. I CAN BREAK YOU WITH ONE HAND." Loki roared, his scarlet eyes glistening with unhinged venom.

At this point, Darcy was not as much scared, but frightfully mad. _How dare he treat me like this! I am a lady, and I came to see him! Maybe he is as psychotic as everyone says! _Loki still had a hold of one of her arms; his steely grip digging into her skin. She shook free, and started forcefully pushing him backwards until he fell into a sofa.

" I. AM. A. LADY. AND. YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. TREAT. ME. LIKE. ONE. YOU. MISCREANT. YEAH. THATS RIGHT. I KNOW FANCY WORDS TOO!" The young woman admonished as she pushed. Her face a burning red, matching his eyes. He did not try to stop her, for he had never had someone ever act so forceful- and physical to him. He had no idea how to reciprocate.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER. I have no clue how many kinds of crazy you are, but I am pretty sure that you have issues. I _thought_ I was doing something nice and helping you out, by being all adventurous coming to see you, but then you go all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide on me? NOT COOL BRO. What the hell is your problem! You know what? Peace out!" Darcy spun around, and started making an exit to the door, her whole body quivering from the experience she had just encountered. She could barely breath. She took several more steps until she ran face first into an invisible wall. She tried going again, but couldn't pass. Side stepping didn't work, so she resorted into letting out a high pitched squeal of annoyance.

"RELEASE ME YOU SERPENT." She bellowed, completely over the top raging at this moment. Mostly mad at the thought that she had been taken as a fool. Thinking that she could help someone. She waited for an answer, but when none came, she turned back around to face the sofa that held her captor. She began tapping her foot- more of a gesture of nervousness than impatience, but he didn't need to know that. Loki slowly rose from his seat, the sound of boots clicking against the floor as he got increasingly closer to her. As he moved, his blue Jotun form melted away, and his Asgardian features took their place. Green replaced red; porcelain replacing permafrost.

By the time he was standing toe to toe with the wily young woman, there was no trace of his original heritage, just the jaunty suave man with the daring eyes that she had met but a handful of days before.

"Tell. me. now." Darcy demanded, any trace of curiosity gone; her recent stint with S.H.I.E.L.D. as an interrogator stepping into play. (She wasn't a political science major for nothing, you know.)

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki whispered, the words crisping in his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy ordered, jabbing a finger into the thing's (thing became her new terminology for him.) chest.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. So very impatient. In due time, my dear. I tell you what. I was a bit...overzealous back there, wasn't I? How about you come back over to the lounge area, and we can discuss what you wish, hhmmm? Shall we?"

Darcy studied Loki's face for several moments. The thing may have been using disconnected words with empty allusions as his tactic to lure her in, but she saw in his face that he longed for contact; that what she witnessed was one of the many things that had gone so horrifically wrong in his unending past. That under his...um..frost exterior, he was truly apologetic for how he had just acted towards his one visitor. This sudden burst of intuition broke her resolve, and she relented, a weary sigh glued indefinitely in her throat. _What had she gotten herself into? And whatever it was, she was in too deep to back out now..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Wheeww! This took me a while to update! I am reallyyy realllly sorry about that guys. I went on vacation, I'm having to read terrible books for school, and I started a Clintasha fic. But have no fear! I am back, and this story is just getting started! I really hope you liked the last chapter. I didn't get nearly the amount of reviews as I did for the previous chapters, and so I don't know what you thought of it! So, if you could, tell me about this one? Anything I need to change, work on, add? I had fun writing this one, and I hope you have fun reading it! Onward!**

Darcy sat across from Loki, her foot seeming to tap out its own Morse code.

"tea?" her captor asked, not daring to meet his guests eyes. Darcy waved her hand in an jerky manner, in what he took to be a no.

After the adrenaline had slowed, the girl's nerves happened to be fried. She had enough left though, that she was able to pull herself together and stay collected. Her gaze was trained on the floor, studying the shadows of such grandiose furniture. The pair sat in silence for a quite a while, for which Darcy was rather grateful for. She needed time to collect herself and her reevaluate her impulsive life choices which consisted of formulating a story to tell Jane if something...unforeseeable...were to happened.

'What the hell was that?" Darcy spluttered, feeling the fire seep back into her bones.

The god slowly raised his gaze, setting his onyx teacup down.

"I'm not what you think I am."

"The hell your not."

Darcy had adverted her eyes when Loki first searched for them, but after firing the last sentence, she grabbed his gaze and held, trying to pry secrets from his sage depths.

"If you must know, I walk a lie among the people here. My native land is Jotunheim. I am a Jotun, or what Midgardians would know as a Frost Giant. We are not known for our flowing hospitality towards Asgard, and so only a handful know of my true heritage. You may have heard Thor or Jane speak of these creatures. With utter disgust no doubt. Odin savaged my people and stole me away as an infant in hopes of 'restoring the bonds of friendship among the kingdoms.' I did not know of my heinous heritage until I had held the Casket of Ancient Winters and I, in turn, had the unfortunate side effect of revealing my true form. Since I have had time to reflect in my solitude, I have taken it upon myself to control my forms and change at will." Loki finished, his fingers digging into the wood of the furniture.

Darcy had heard bits and pieces of Frost Giants in the conversations of Thor and Jane, but she had never truly listened in to their scientific and other realm garble. It didn't usually interest her when they held deep philosophical debates in which Tony liked to come and either add too or laugh at.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned, still holding his gaze.

"Why not? Maybe you can return to your realm and share stories of the monsters you met on your travels. Scare children into behaving." Loki tried to laugh, falling into a hollow bitter snarl.

"Stop your pity party. I'm trying to ask questions, and you go all sob story on me. Just tell me the real reason?" Darcy tried to coax.

"Because, as much as I loath to admit it, it was not my intent on you seeing me that way, and I do not wish to scare you off." Loki grumbled out, almost like it pained him.

"I don't scare that easy. I've living in the Avengers Tower now. I have to deal with some pretty weird crap."

"What a joy to have dealings with that group of imbeciles. The only thing they are going to succeed at is getting themselves all killed." Loki scoffed, his mouth turned down into a grimace.

"Well I see someone still has a bitter taste in their mouth...I thought you might have gotten over that by now." Darcy teased. Loki's stare only made her snicker more.

"Haha don't worry. They haven't gotten over you either. I'll make sure they send you a Christmas card though. Signed by all." Darcy shifted in her chair, reaching over and grasping Loki's cup from the table, taking a drink from it. The act of her doing so made the gods features twist into a mixture of disbelief, confusion, and curiosity at her forwardness.

"What..are you a germaphobe? I'll remember to bring some germ-x next time."

"No..Im just not used to someone being so.."

" So..forward? Yep."

Darcy sat their in thought for a moment, still sipping from the teacup. She still didn't really comprehend why others though of him to be such a heartless monster. All Darcy saw was an eccentric god that had more of a delicate taste than his brotherly counterpart did. Yes, he did have some serious bipolar and emotional issues, but a good therapist and some meds could fix those things right up.

_Maybe this is all a lie. Maybe he is going to trap me and use my life force for some crazy mojo...ehh. It could be worse I guess.. _Darcy's logic tried to tell her, but she pushed that away, just hoping she wouldn't get turned into a cricket.

Darcy let her eyes wander over the alabaster color of the gods skin, smooth and blemish free. Suddenly, an idea began to grow in her head, but she didn't know if her newfound friend would agree.

"You know, there is only one way that I can truly forgive you..." The brunette started.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness. I would like my cup back."

"No. and you may not have asked for it, but I still have a request."

"Give me my cup back."

"Is it made of gold or something? Or is it made of the lost souls you have stolen over the years?" Darcy's voice influxed as she got excited over her ridiculous conspiracy.

Loki only huffed at the petulancy of it all. After a moment longer, Darcy handed the cup over to its rightful owner.

"What?" Loki groaned, like whatever it was couldn't be good.

"Welllll..I was hoping you change into a smurf again."

'Pardon?" the god coughed, his eyes growing large.

"I would like it if you could go back to your Jotun form? I want to see it. without you screaming in my face again of course." Darcy asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Ms. Darcy, do you know what you ask? I have had supposed friends flee in my presence." Loki seemed to be genuinely concerned.

Darcy smiled, this time a warm, summer grin. " Believe me. I've seen worse. I interned for my aunt at her dermatology office one summer. I can't even speak of the horror I saw on peoples skin!" She moaned, laying on the theatrics.

Loki was unsure of what a dermatology was, but by her monologue, it didn't seem pleasant.

"If you are sure.."

"I am."

Loki nodded once, and his smooth porcelain skin transformed into a canvas of blue scaley ridges, small ice crystals forming on his fingers and face. His entire being radiated a sapphire color, enough to put the Blue Man Group to shame.

The green eyes she had enjoyed melded into red hot coal stones. Darcy's own eyes grew wide with amazement.

"I can turn back if you wish.." Loki began, interpreting her reaction as horror.

"No. Don't." Darcy commanded, and before either realized, she was out of her seat, her warm fingers against the cooled hide of Jotun skin. The texture was so unique, she couldn't find an earthly substance to compare it to.

Loki's expression was stricken, unsure at first why her hand was practically massaging his arm, but as he began to open his mouth, Darcy stared him down with a sly smirk on her face.

He didn't know how this mortal made him feel so misplaced in his own surroundings.

As Loki's tensed shoulders relaxed back into the chair, Darcy grew braver, her touch gaining pressure, wrapping around his wrist and unfolding the fist his chilled palm had made. The last time Loki could remember someone giving him this much attention was when he was still a boy and he had fallen, scraping his knee. His mother had pulled him into her lap to quell his tears.

No one had ever given him this kind of attention when he was a Jotun.

As Darcy was examining every gull and valley- every rill and pull of his skin, she was also observing his face. She saw the lack of contact he had received in innumerable years, and an overwhelming urge to do something impulsive washed over her.

Her fingers rolled up Loki's forearm, laying still as she gauged his reaction. As he let her do it, she moved to the folds of clothing draping his shoulders, and then to the base of his neck; resting between his shoulder and his collar bone.

Loki's eyes were not cast upon her face, but on the crease of her elbow, most likely wondering how her hand had advanced so far up onto his being. Before either could object at Darcy's sudden surge of brazenness, she reached up, and laid her lips upon his.

Darcy remembered reading one time that different cultures kiss on the lips as a sign of friendship. One of knowing, of understanding. Her kiss for Loki did not encompass romance, or intimacy, but assurance that he had a friend in her. That he had an ally in a world that was so quick to shun him.

Darcy's kiss was soft and warm, contrast to her friends lips who was like kissing a frozen lamppost at Christmas. She didn't mind, wanting to convey as much emotion in the brief press she gifted him.

However short the kiss was, Loki was grateful, and a renewed fire welled in him. Giving him hope to realize that life was much better than what he was dwelling in presently. That it was worth fighting for, and not resign to laying stagnant or brewing up harm that others expected of him.

Darcy pulled away, running her fingers down the side of his face, reveling in the tingling it left her fingers in. She looked out the window, realizing that dawn was soon approaching.

"I got to go. Your morning arrives much quicker than mine. Jane is going to have my head if she realizes I was rendezvousing with the god of mischief." She smirked, giving his hand a squeeze, now its familiar china doll coloring.

"I hope to see you soon Ms. Darcy. Your visits have been most...delightful. Even if they do begin in such a haphazard fashion. I bid you a goodnight..er..morning." Loki hummed, a rare smile drawing at the corner of his mouth.

Like the shadow she had come, she slipped out; sealing the doorway and unknowingly skipping down the hall back to a brooding Jane waiting for her.

**I have the next part semi written, so it will be up much quicker! Jane is not a happy camper at Darcy going of gallivanting! What is Loki's thought process, and what's gonna happen when Thor finds out? Also, what role does Sif play? (hint: its gonna be big!)...stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERROO! Is anyone still around? *voice echoes around an empty room* Wow, I have taken such a long time to get back to this! I really hope someone out there is still interested, because since school is getting out I have A LOT more time to write! So please stick around, tell me what you think, give me feed back, tell me what you hate, anything! Updates to come soon!**

When Darcy slid through the suites doors, she was faced with Jane Foster propped up in an oversized plush chair, her eyes flickering between the twilight of sleep and smoldering grumpiness. Startling Darcy, she accidentally let the door slip from her grip, the gilded frame echoing a heavy thump.

Jane's droopy eyes flashed open, springing from her chair, making Darcy chirp in more surprise. She jumped a distance to the right, letting Jane stumble forward, her groggy mind clearing as she focused in on her friend.

"Where have you been?" Jane hissed, glaring into the stunned face of Darcy.

"Uhh..err..I was looking for the kitchen! Calm down! I didn't know it was a crime to be hungry!"

"No, but it is an Asgardian crime to associate with known and tried war criminals! So where were you?"

"Food! You know me!"

"Really? Did you find the kitchen?"

"Yes, actually I did." Darcy stated, slowly making her way over behind a sofa.

"Oh, really? Is that why Thor asked the attendant down at the kitchen if they had seen you, and assured us that 'no loud and tiny Midgardian had rummaged through his kitchen.' Tell me, why would he lie?" Jane was at this point just indulging Darcy, her voice reaching a steady calm.

"There is more than one kitchen in this city of a palace. You know that! I could have gone to another one. And wait..Thor? You brought him into this?!"

"I didn't bring him into anything. He wanted to tell me something and when I got up, you just happened to be gone! And if you haven't forgotten, this isn't your home. It's his and everyone else who lives here. Not. Yours. So I think it's safe to say he has every right to know what's going on."

Jane and Darcy stared at each other, empty silence settling in. Darcy didn't want to explain anything that she didn't have to, and Jane was too exhausted to fight.

Just then, Thor slammed open the door, his face creased in worry.

"Lady Jane! After having the palace scoured, I regret to inform you that Darcy has yet to be found. I fear that you are right, my next step is to have an inquiry with my brother."

Jane broke her gaze and rushed to Thor, pointing at the lost girl.

"Don't worry! She came back! Darcy! Get over here!"

The girl in question skirted around the two, lingering several feet from the towering man.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to cause so much chaos! I just stepped out for a moment. Or, at least I thought I did! Gheeze, I really didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Lady Darcy! I am just glad that you are okay! Without the knowledge of your whereabouts, I was worried! Asgard is no safe haven for a lovely mortal such as yourself without accompaniment. That includes the palace, my dear." The god smiled, grabbing her up into a crushing hug.

"Where did you run off too?" Thor asked, setting her down again.

"That's what I was wondering." Jane mumbled, swiping her hand over her face.

Darcy was about to lie again, but looking up into the golden haired man's face, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I went to see Loki. Okay? I was interested." Darcy mumbled, taking a step back.

"What?!" Jane squawked, anger lacing her tone once again. She began berating Darcy in a torrent of reasons of why that wasn't okay.

Darcy expected Thor to be filled with anger, or at least unhappiness, but his face was calm, studying the much smaller brunette.

"You see it too?" He asked, his voice low and hopeful, searching her face for confirmation.

Darcy didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she felt a stirring in her heart, a chance of someone understanding this web of confusion too complicated for her to grasp.

Shaking her head in agreement, Thor grabbed her hand and lead her over to the sofa. As Jane realized that her beau wasn't eliciting the response she hoped for, she halted her scolding and wandered over to where a lit up Thor sat, deep in conversation with her friend.

"Dear Darcy, what did you and my brother talk about? Why did he let you in? He usually throws whatever objects are in his vicinity at unplanned guests. Did he seem content? He wasn't in despair was he?" The god asked earnestly, pure worry in his eyes.

Darcy looked at Thor, unable to find words.

"Uhh..I..we didn't really talk much. Nothing important was shared. I did take him off guard though, when I appeared. Well, he took me off guard. He wasn't exactly….he wasn't exactly fit for guest, and so that pissed him off, but I wouldn't put up with that."

"What do you mean? Why wasn't he fit for guests?" Thor inquired, pushing her to share more.

"He was blue, alright? Now that I think about it, it kinda freaks me out. Why was he blue? I don't know. I mean , he told me, but right now, nothing is making much sense. We both were so filled with emotions."

Thinking back, Darcy began realizing at the danger she had carelessly thrown herself into. _"Gosh, I'm so stupid."_ She began berating herself. Unintentionally, she began shaking, and Jane came over grabbing her hand.

"What happened Darcy. It's okay. Just tell us. We aren't mad." Jane tried to search her friend's eyes, but they were distant, receded somewhere deep inside herself.

"Well, he got mad. He grabbed me, and pushed me against a wall, yelling at me. I don't remember what he said though. But I wasn't scared. At the time, I wanted to punch him in the face. I didn't of course. I slapped him."

Jane let out a shriek, while Thor boomed a gruff laugh, a smile slipping across his face.

"Lady Darcy, fearless of even a demigod."

Darcy bit the inside of her lip, not looking up into anyone's face.

"Well, after we both calmed down, we just talked for a little bit. Told me of his heritage. Not much. And then I realized that it was getting late…erh..early, and decided to come back. Most of the time I was gone was me wandering around the hallways like an idiot. Dude, do you have any idea how big this place is?"

Darcy thought it wise to leave out the more intimate, albeit innocent, part of their encounter, for out of context it would be easily seen as something much more than it was not.

Thor rose, not sure what to make of his friends recent confession.

"And if I may ask, what did you speak of the visit you had the time before this?"

Darcy tried to think back, not finding anything interesting.  
"Humm, Loki asked who I was. That's about it. I stayed maybe ten minutes."

Thor walked over to the winking dawn that was just beginning to show its colors, standing in silence for several moments, as he mulled over the new information.

"I almost forgot, I need to go alert the attendants that I had searching for you that it is no longer necessary. I am sure they will be relieved to hear of your safety. Both of you, Jane and Darcy, you may not think it, but you are both much liked and loved in this realm. We only want the best for you two. Get some sleep. I will return in the morning, and we can sort out any more concerns then."

Thor proclaimed, giving Darcy's shoulder a firm grip and leaving Jane with a lingering kiss before exiting the room. Jane collapsed on the couch, letting out a groan as Darcy curled up in the opposite chair, more exhausted that she had thought. Getting lost around corridors and getting into arguments with your best friend was a very trying endeavor.

Darcy was in-between sleep and her thoughts, lingering on what would come when she woke up, when it was Jane's turn to jolt her awake.

"Tomorrow I think that we should go home. I'll let Odin and Frigga and Thor know how deep our appreciation is, but I don't think that neither of us should stay here. We just don't belong. This isn't our culture. Our world."

Darcy jumped up, letting out a strained cackle.

"You are such a hypocrite! Being such a stickler for traditions, of all people, you know how rude it is to leave a celebration,_ much less a celebration in your honor_, early. These are very noble people. They hold grudges. Very mighty, thunderous grudges. Have fun getting accepted when you and Thor try to marry." Darcy spat, trotting to her room.

Jane stood up, letting out a huff.

"We are not done here. I'm serious. We need to talk."

Darcy turned in the threshold, tapping her fingers in contemplation.

"Well, we may be best friends, but we both have different agendas."


End file.
